The life of Haruhi Fujioka?
by The Caged Dreamer
Summary: Hey guys! Name's... Well that doesn't matter. And i have been reborn into Haruhi Fujioka for a second chance at 'life'. So because i have watched the anime and since i have been given such a wonderful opportunity i'm going to spice this story up a bit. And i will definitely not be doing so by the timeline of this anime. So.. You have been warned... Kyakyakyakyakyaaa...!


**Feel free to give me pointers guys I am an amateur after all so I could use them.**

 **I don't own OHSHC (yet...) Hikaru, Kaoru, you will be mine! Muahahah- *cough cough* gotta work on that later**

* * *

 _ **Chapter one:**_

 ** _New world, new beginning._**

* * *

 _Heh.. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. But it's really happening. I'm being reincarnated into Haruhi Fujiyoka' body._

 _Personally I would've preffered to be in someone else' body. But just being given this chance is amazing all on its own._

 _Ah! I didn't intoduce myself, how stupid of me. I'm-... well that doesn't matter now I'm not even gonna be called that anymore._

 _Though... Thinking back at it... I still can't believe it happened so quickly... How could I die like that? ... How degrading... Wait a minute! I have to go through puberty again?! Ughh what a drag._ I sweatdropped

 _Anyways so this is what's happened sofar since I died._

 _When I died my soul got transported to some weird blue room. And a voice told me I had two options. To go to hell, or to entertain him as much as possible using the life he's gonna give me in another world for all eternity._

 _Of course I took the second option so here I am. I wonder what I can do to spice things up..._

 _Ah it seems I'm being born now gotta go guys. See ya on the other side! Really hope this doesn't hurt._

"Okay you're doing great. Now i want you to give me a big push okay?" A man said from outside

"Okay, I'll try my best." A woman answered

 _So this is Haruhi' mom huh..? Interesting.. I probably shouldn't get too attached to her.._ I thought

I heard screaming then i saw a bright light coming closer. I felt pain all over. I wanted to scream but couldn't. I went further into the light till I was out. When I could finally scream I screamed like hell.

After cutting my cord the doctor picked me up. He asked one of the nurses for a cloth and wrapped my gross body in it.

"What is it?" Kotoko asked anxiously

"It's a girl" the doctor said

"Can I hold her?" Kotoko asked with a grin

"Sure. Let me just have one of the nurses clean her for y-" the doctor attempted

"No!" Kotoko said a bit too loud

"I mean... That won't be nessesary" Kotoko said

"Uh... Okay then" the doctor said handing me over

 _Whoa whoa dude! Careful! I need this body._

"She.." Kotoko trailed off tearing up

"She still looks like a potato" Kotoko said giggling

 _I probably do look like a potato.. Wait a minute that's not what a mother is supposed say!_ I thought

"That's not the usual reaction i see." the doctor said chuckling

"Well i'm not like other people" Kotoko said

"Definitely not" the doctor said with a grin

"Kotoko! Oh my god! Are you okay? Is the baby okay? What is it? A boy or a girl? Oh I'm so happy I can't contain myself" Ryoji rambled barging in

"We're both fine. It's a girl." Kotoko said smiling

"Oh I'm so glad! Can I hold her?" Ryoji asked obviously extremely excited

"Sure" Kotoko answered

"Oh she's so cute! Look at daddy's little girl! You're gonna be just like me aren't you?" Ryoji said

"Wait a minute why can't she be a Mommy's girl? I've been with her longer. She should be like me." Kotoko murmured

 _Yeah, you tell him Kotoko!_

"Well that's no fun. She has to have some of my qualities too." Ryoji pouted handing me back to Kotoko

"She will definitely have your qualities too. But mine will overshadow yours." Kotoko said kind of evilly

"We'll see" Ryoji said narrowing his eyes at her

I felt really hungry now. _I guess this is what being stuck in there for nine months must feel like... I..need..food.. Even if it means sucking another woman' tits to get it.._

I shifted my body a little so I could reach Kotoko' breast. I felt like i was going to fall at any moment. I was still adjusting to my surroundings. My body hadn't gotten used to the gravity yet.

"Aww, she's hungry! She even knows where to get food she's so smart! Daddy's little girl! She's so cute!" Ryoji said

 _Poor Ryoji.. You have no idea that i'm a grown woman in a baby's body._

* * *

 _ **Chapter end**_


End file.
